The Days Go By
by thatwitch
Summary: A short story based on a dream I had about Darrin and Samantha splitting up.


**Notes:** This "short" story is a recreation of a dream I had. I tend to have many dreams about Bewitched that end up presenting themselves to me in the way of lost episodes. Or at least that's what they seem like. Upon writing this from the memory of my dream I ended up coming up with the dialogue on the spot because I did not remember the exact dialogue while dreaming. It was more of a feeling coming from the characters than actual words being spoken. The story is set within the first season.

**Copyright:** I do not own Bewitched, the characters, or anything else except for the story below and the dream this story came from. This is merely a fan's representation of some very beloved characters. Enjoy!

Samantha and Darrin have had a huge fight. Although it is not know what the fight was actually about. Samantha leaves and days go by, then weeks, then months. Things have never been so bad. Darrin is devastated for most of that time. After a month or two goes by he comes to the conclusion that Sam isn't coming back and although he loves her; he isn't able to find her.

Meanwhile, he finds himself attracted to another woman he meets through a work-related party and starts dating her. Not exactly Samantha, but he can't help but find her alluring. The woman's name is never mentioned.

Darrin and this new woman are having a romantic dinner together in the dining room. The way he and Sam used to. Darrin in one of his dark suits, the woman is in a yellow dress. The woman has short brown hair, is attractive, and about mid twenties.

Samantha, wearing her trademark flying suit, pops in just outside of the dining room window to see how Darrin is getting along without her. She's still upset about the fight, but not ready to confront him just yet. However, it's been so long and she's been wondering how he has been doing regardless. But upon looking through the window she's greeted with Darrin and this other woman having dinner. As Sam watches she sees them talking, laughing, and smiling at each other happily. And then she sees it. They lean in and kiss passionately. Sam's eyes widen as she drops her head sadden by the scene. A few light tears stream down her cheeks. She disappears from sight.

Darrin and the woman stop kissing. They both could see it in each other's eyes. It was time to take that step. They both get up from their chairs and begin to head towards the bedroom. Kissing lightly on the way.

Samantha reappears and is determined to break this scene up and confessed to Darrin her love despite what has happened between them. She is determined to win him back. But as she looks through the glass she sees that the room is empty. Curious as to where they went she pops inside. She hears giggles from above. She turns and looks up the stairway. It hits her hard. "_They're in the bedroom - our bedroom"_, she thinks to herself. She pops out with a snap of her fingers and reappears in the bedroom - invisible. There she sees Darrin and the woman kissing romantically on the bed. Darrin begins to slowly unzip the woman's dress and that was all Samantha needed to see to discourage her from what she came back to do. Heartbroken, she disappears from the room and reappears down stairs. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she removes her wedding ring and sets it on the dining room table. She fades from sight.

Back in the bedroom, the woman's dress hasn't been removed but Darrin is still kissing her. They part lips. The woman asks him to bring up some champagne. Darrin kisses her again, gives her a smile, and heads for the stairs. He comes down the stairs, circles around them and enters the dining room. He picks up the glasses and champagne bottle that are still sitting on the table. He begins to leave the room, but as he comes around the table, a shiny round piece of gold glittering in the light catches his eye. He sets the champagne and glasses down. He moves closer to the object and picks it up. It's Samantha's wedding ring, he realizes. _"She must've seen us", _he whispers to himself. 

A few days later we see Darrin, unshaved, and worn out from not sleeping. He sits upon the couch staring hopelessly at the ring Samantha left behind. Suddenly he's startled by Endora as she pops into the room. She asks him if he has seen Samantha but then realizes he hasn't by the looks of him. He explains that she left her ring behind, but that he hadn't actually seen her. Endora begins to worry. She knew they had a fight because Samantha had told her so and she had been spending most of her time with her on Cloud Nine. She tells him that she hasn't seen Samantha in days. And the last thing Samantha had said was that she was going to see how he was. Despite her views about this mixed marriage she's realizing that something is definitely wrong. Sam would never disappear like this - not without any notice at least. _"I'll continue searching. Will you call upon me if she comes back?"_ Darrin nods and Endora disappears.

We see Samantha sitting alone in a place not unlike Cloud Nine, but a place unknown to others but herself. Eventually, Endora tracks her down and pops in and mutters _"Here you are! I've been looking all over for you."_ She begins to continue but realizes Sam is very depressed. Her eyes are filled with tears and her cheeks are stained from them. Endora sits beside her and puts her arms around her.

Endora: _Samantha, what's wrong?_

Sam: (trying to be strong) _Darrin has moved on. I stayed away for too long and..and now I've lost him._

Endora: _How do you know he has moved on?_

Sam: _The other night. I told you I was going to visit him - to see how he was. But then I saw another woman there. Mother, he was kissing her!_

Endora: _Oh dear.._

Sam: _So I left, but I came back and was going to fight for him. Tell him that I was sorry and that I love him. But.. it was too late. He was already up in the bedroom with her. Our bedroom! I can't believe he would do this to me..to us._

Endora: _I wouldn't be so sure. I think you should see him. Confront him about it._

Sam: _Why? He's moved on. It was so painfully obvious._

Endora: _Because if you had seen the way he had looked just now when I left him. Samantha, he looks positively miserable. Under normal circumstances I would be thrilled, but this is different. _(Realizing what had just been said, Samantha's watery eyes widen. Endora continues.) _And I don't like seeing you this way Samantha. I don't like seeing my daughter devastated and crying all the time. It's not like you at all. I may not like what's his name, but if you're like this when you're without him then it's better to have you married to that mortal. At least, you act like you..most of the time. And I.._

Samantha wipes her tears and disappears. Endora is cut off. Realizing she's now alone, sighs and disappears.

Samantha pops in and sees Darrin sitting on the couch still staring at her ring.

Sam: (softly) _Darrin?_

Darrin jumps as he hears her voice. He looks up at her, relieved that she's there but unsure what to say. He speaks anyway.

Darrin: _Oh Sam..where have you been?_

Sam: _A private place. A place I used to go as a child when I wanted to be alone. Mother found me and told me that you were unhappy. Are you?_

Darrin: _Try miserable. Believe me, Sam. I tried to find you. But none of your relatives would answer me and I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. I was giving up. I lost you and I knew you weren't coming back._

Sam: _I needed time to think._

Darrin: _I was worried about you. We were falling apart. We needed to sort things out._

Sam: (sighs) _I saw you..the other night I mean._

Darrin: _I know. I found your ring on the table. _(Sam begins to speak, but is cut off.) _Nothing happened! We kissed, but it didn't go past that. She sent me down to get the champagne and that's when I found your ring. I sent her home after that._

Sam: _Nothing happened?_

Darrin:_ Nothing happened. Honestly Sam, after I realized you were here. I figured you wanted to see me, but instead you saw us and that's why I assumed you left the ring. Sam, I love you. But I was trying to move on because I thought you were gone for good. I couldn't bear the heartbreak. I needed to move on too._

Samantha thinks it over. Processing everything that had happened and comes to a conclusion.

Sam: _Darrin..let's forget any of this ever happened. The fight, my leaving, your relationship. Let's pretend it never happened and start again. I could turn back time so neither of us remember a thing._

Darrin doesn't say anything. Instead, he leans in and kisses her. She responds and kisses him back, tears once again gently slide down her cheeks as she puts her arms around him. As the kiss ends they continue to hug. Sam smiles for a moment and then twitches her nose to take them back before it started.

Suddenly, Samantha's eyes bolt open and she sits up. She realizes she's in bed with Darrin, who is sleeping soundly by her side. Everything is quiet. Then it hits her - it was only a dream.


End file.
